nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Bellion
is a member of the Demon Clan and the leader of the Six Knights of Black. Appearance Bellion is a very tall and muscular man. He has red eyes and gray skin. His hair color is purple, and resembles Ban's hair from his wanted poster. He has a red circular mark on his chin, possibly his demon mark. Personality History 3,000 years ago Bellion was a Demon that fought in the ancient Holy War against the Goddess Clan. During this time, Bellion aspired to be one of the Ten Commandments. At some point, he became the leader of the Six Knights of Black. On one occasion, Bellion infiltrated the Celestial Realm like other demons. There, Bellion manages to easily kill a pair of Goddess soldiers. However, he is confronted by a battalion of goddess led by the Archangel, Mael. Despite getting the soldiers finished, Bellion is overpowered by Mael's power. However, Bellion's life is saved at the last minute by the son of the Demon King and leader of the Ten Commandments, Meliodas. Pretending to win the favors of Meliodas and climb the hierarchy of demons, Bellion offers to help him fight against Mael. However, Meliodas cruelly rejects it, calling it a hindrance. Astonished, Bellion can not but observe how Melidoas manages to make Mael retire. After this, Bellion meets with Pump, revealing that he is no longer interested in being one of the Ten Commandments. Instead, Bellion decides to seek the power to be on par with the man who broke his pride, wanting to know the landscape he saw to not even give him a look. Bellion and the others Knights of Black were part of the battle against the four races in the Sky Temple, where an Indura brought destruction. When the victory of the Demon Clan seemed certain, the Great Oshiro appeared and defeated the Indura, allowing the Goddess Clan to seal the Six Knights of Black, the Indura and other Demons within the Egg Rock. Plot The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky Abilities and Equipment As the leader of the Six Knights of Black, Bellion is a very powerful demon. His power is said to rival that of the legendary Ten Commandments. In the past, he was strong enough to defeat multiple Divine Lance Corporal's all by himself. Like all members of the Demon Clan, Bellion is able to manipulate the mysterious jet-black power of darkness for various purposes like flight and regeneration. Bellion possesses tremendous levels of physical strength and speed, able to fight on par with a base Meliodas. He is also a very skilled swordsman, as shown when he fights evenly with Meliodas. Abilities * の |Shinshoku no Yaiba|literally meaning "Blade of Erosion"}}: Bellion releases his darkness through his sword in the form of multiple slashes. * : Bellion releases an explosion of blue flames over a large area. *'Telekinesis': Bellion possesses the ability to levitate and manipulate several objects around him. Weapons *'Sword': Bellion wields a large one-handed sword. Relationships Battles References }} Navigation es:Berlion it:Bellion Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Six Knights of Black Category:Antagonists